The Second Mew Project
by Mew Mai
Summary: The restarted Two New Mews! A chimera anima was found in America! So Ryou is going to create five new mews for New York. More aliens? But Deep Blue has been defeated! The new aliens say its the end of the world! WTF IS GOING ON!
1. A Chimera Anima in New York?

Mew Mai: Hey! It's me! I'm back with the replacement story I promised! Don't have much to say except that I don't own the Tokyo Mew Mew plotline or any of it's characters, but I do own Ame, Asumi, Katsumi, Michiko, Sakura, Rida, Shuichi, Jaaku, Atama, and Mijuku. Wow. That's a lot of characters. But I own all of them! I don't have anything else to say so, here's 'The Second Mew Project'!

"Are you sure, Ryou?" Keichiro asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Besides, you and the girls will be fine without me for a few weeks. I'll only be gone to pick the five ideal girls and to get them settled in. A new cafe is already being built and one of my trusted friends from childhood will be there to run it." Ryou answered.

"You trust this person enough to handle this kind of task?" Keichiro wondered aloud.

"I trust her with my life." Ryou replied firmly. "I will be leaving tomorrow. I know that the Chimera Anima that showed up on the radar won't be the last. It caused much damage and it's too far for our mews to handle it every time. Don't worry, this time I will pick girls that are a bit older so that they will accept this and deal with it a bit better."

"Alright, you'd better tell them then."

"I will." Ryou walked out of the labratory and into the cafe. "Employee meeting in the basement!" He called.

The five waitresses for Cafe Mew Mew rushed toward the sound of the rich, blonde's voice. When everyone had gathered Ryou began speaking. "Three days ago, a Chimera Anima showed up on radar."

The girls began to interupt. "Why didn't you tell us?! We could have dealt with it!"

Ryou waited for them to quiet down before continuing. "I didn't mention it to anyone but Keichiro because..." He paused. "Because it was in America. In New York City."

All of the girls, except Zakuro, gasped. "Tomorrow, I will be leaving to go there. I will choose five girls and inject them with red data animal DNA. They will become the mews of New York. I won't be staying there permanantly, just long enough for the new cafe to be finished and to get them settled in. I already have a new manager for it." Questions were thrown at him but he simply said "You may go back to you're tables now." and walked away.

...:X:...

Ame woke to the annoying sound of her alarm clock and groaned as she switched it off. It was New York and right now, in this one city, 6 million other alarm clocks were going off(Me: It's a true fact). She rolled out of her bed and walked into the bathroom. She ran a brush through her shoulder-length brown hair and splashed water on her face to wake herself up quicker. She slipped into her white and black school uniform that consisted of a button-up shirt with a collar and slightly puffy sleeves, a wavy skirt, long socks and simple shoes.

She went downstairs, snatched a piece of buttered toast, and began the daily walk to school.

It was an ordinary day: 1st hour biology, 2nd hour english, 3rd hour P.E., lunch, 4th hour art, 5th hour history, 6th hour math.

The final bell rang and Ame left room 226 and raced to her locker. Shuichi was in room 236 today, instead of 227, which was closer to the 'E' stairs, where their lockers were, than her classroom. She made it to her locker, which was right next to his, as he was just gathering his books.

"Hi, Shuichi. How was your day?" She asked.

"Uh, pretty good...I don't have a whole lot of homework. You?" He replied.

"Same. I was alone at lunch today though, no one was here today." Ame said as they began to walk down the stairs.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Mm-hm."

"Well, I guess that wasn't too pleasant."

Ame laughed. "No, not really. But how was your weekend?"

"Alright. I didn't really do much, just kinda hung out." Shuichi answered.

"Yeah, I didn't do much either. Spent most of my time on the computer."

Usually now was the time where neither of them could think of something to say so they walked in silence until it was time for them to part.

"Well, see ya, Shuichi."

"Yeah, see ya, Ame." Ame always felt better once she had talked to Shuichi, no matter how bad her day had been. Her friend Asumi was convinced that it was a crush but Ame wasn't so sure. At times, she thought that maybe she was just refusing to believe that she loved him because of a misunderstanding that had happened in one of her previous years of school. It led to the ever-so-painful rumors and now she wondered if it made her question her emotions and if she really did love Shuichi. And other times she convinced herself that he really was just her friend.

These confusing thoughts took up all of her concentration and, as she took the usual shortcut through a small park, there was a flash of light that made everything disappear, leaving a sparkly, white, emptiness. Suddenly, a large, brown wildcat landed in front of her. It surprised her at first, but then it seemed almost as if it was calling for help. Ame began to feel sorry for the creature and it raced toward her... Into her? 'I'm merging with a wildcat?' She wondered. These were her last thoughts as she drifted into blackness.

Mew Mai: Yeah, it's kind of short, but half of it is a prologue so... Well, yeah. Oh! And in your reviews, I would like to know what advice you would give to Ame about her situation with Shuichi. I'm thinking about having all of the New York Mews giving her advice about it, kind of like the way all of the mews gave Ichigo advice about Masaya. I'll try to update soon! Ja ne! 


	2. I'm a Mew?

Mew Mai: Hey! I'm back! To get rid of any confusion, the characters are not foreign, the names are Japanese because I don't want some common name that five thousand other people have. So here's the chapter!

Ryou watched as the girl that had been injected with African Wildcat genes, Ame was her name, groaned and stood up, surverying her surroundings. He would keep a close watch on her while waiting for a Chimera Anima to locate her. If she realized that something was different before that, he would be forced to intervene and explain things to her.

...:X:...

Ame, after a quick check that she was alright, began her way home again, while thinking deeply. 'What happened? Why did I just collapse like that? And that dream... It was so weird... Some kind of wildcat, it leaped into me? Like it's genes just merged with mine or something...' 'Wasn't there something like that in Japan?' 'Tokyo Mew Mew or something?' 'Yeah, that's right. Five superhero girls that were all part animal.' 'But that was in Japan! There's no way that you could be a mew! You're just an ordinary girl from New York.' 'But what about that monster thing that caused a lot of damage in Queens a few weeks ago?' 'Maybe, but what are the odds?' She ended the conversation with herself at that and dismissed the matter from her mind. After all, she had a lot of other things to worry about. Like concentrating on school, for example.

After Ame left the park, she made the usual right turn. Before her stood about a half of a really girly cafe. It looked like a giant cake. It was still being built, as a young woman was directing workers around. Her and the woman made eye contact for a moment, only a moment, before the woman broke it to talk to a guy holding a big box. Ame shrugged and continued walking.

Ame made it to her house in good time. Her mom wasn't home yet and that meant that she wouldn't get questioned about coming home late. Knowing her mother, if she knew, she would have called the 9-1-1 or something like that.

She opened the door and found her mother's cat standing there, purring and meowing. "What?" Ame asked. "You, like, hate me! You've never even come near me! Now this?" She decided to test the cat. She reached down and picked her up, cradeling him in her arms. The cat purred louder and even licked her once with his rough toungue.

"Hm. That's weird." Ame said as she put the cat down.

Ame went to her room and finished her homework quickly, as she didn't have much.

Bored, Ame paced around her room and through the hallway trying to come up with an idea for something to do. Finally, she decided on taking a walk along the few blocks that made up her neighborhood and maybe through a little of the city. She changed out of her uniform and into a pair of jeans and a plain green T-shirt and slipped on her favorite sneakers.

Ame quickly wrote a note to her mother so that if she came home before her, she wouldn't freak out. Walking onto the porch, she turned around to lock the door behind her and then began.

Ame admired the small bits of nature around her, a tree here and there, a few gardens that people worked hard to care for. When she came to the edge of her neighborhood, she began to head for the park.

When she reached the park, Ame sat on one of her favorite benches, the one right underneath a cherry tree. She leaned her head back and stared into the clouds for what might have been hours or minutes before screams and roars were heard more near the center of the park.

Ame jumped up and ran toward the sounds, even though her instincts told her to do the opposite.

She couldn't believe her eyes. In front of her was something that could only be described as a monster. It stopped her in her tracks. It's sheer size was something to be feared. Equiped with claws and sharp teeth...it was simply worse.

The cry of a child brought Ame her out of her frozen state. She located a young boy, around age 5 or 6, and pushed him out of the way of the monster's swiping paw and just barely escaped contact herself.

The boy ran crying to his mother who picked him up and rushed away after glancing at Ame gratefully. Ame figured that she should probably follow the suit but for some reason she didn't. She felt as though she should be doing something but couldn't figure out what. Unfortunatly, she didn't have as much time as she would have needed to figure it out on her own, as the monsters paw was coming back towards her. Before she could say 'Nani?', she was literally swept off her feet by a blonde boy around her age who had a determined look on his face.

"W-who-?" Ame tried to get out.

The guy hushed her and said, "It doesn't matter. Listen: It'll be hard to believe but you're a mew mew. You need to take this," He handed her a strange pendent type thing, "and transform."

Ame's mind filled with questions. "How-?" The guy cut her off again. "Quickly!"

The pendents power seeped into Ame's body. Her heart seemed to be crying out. She needed to listen to the words. They were saying... "Mew Mew Rain, METAMORPHO-SIS!"

Warmth filled Ame from head to toe. A strange mark on her chest began to grow, catching her attention. Ribbons wrapped around her forming an aqua strapless dress that had forest green trimming around the top, bottom, and around a diamond that was shaped around her belly button. The ribbons moved down to her feet and formed forest green boots that rose about two inches above her ankles. Her now agua-green hair grew and formed two pigtails that reached her waist. Two green bows tied at the end of them. Green gloves with aqua trimming at the wrist placed themselves onto her hands and at the same time and green and aqua necklace wrapped itself around her neck where her 'mew pendent' attached. Finally, the most bizzare change came, grey-brownish cat ears and tail appeared, finishing her transformation.

Ryou watched as Ame turned into Mew Ame who was infused with the African wildcat. Her hair grew and turned a aqua-greenish color, while her eyes went from brown to bright green, which matched R5000, which was a green version of the first robot he made that now belonged to Ichigo, the one she named 'Masha'. Now he was 100 sure that there was no mistake, that nothing had gone wrong with the injections. He watched as she confronted the squirrel chimera anima and said, "Monster! How dare you cause the good people of New York distress and fear! I will make you pay for your evil deeds!" She reminded Ryou of Ichigo; this was the same reaction she had, she quickly accepted it and protected the people. He watched as she seemed to think for a minute then called out, "Rain Bell Bell!" Then following that, "RIBBON, AME, RAIN, DANCE!" In a flash of blue light, the chimera anima went back to its previous state, as a squirrel and R5000 ate the alien that was infused with it.

Ryou mentally prepared himself for questions as Mew Ame walked toward him, but all she said asked was, "Now what?" He covered up his surprise with an answer. "Now you have a new job at a cafe that is almost finished being built that pays ten dollars an hour and is also a secret base for the New York Mews. I'll take you there now but first you have to change back. Just think about it." She went back to her original form, in a green t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

She didn't even ask for his name, just followed him out of the park and towards the new cafe.

Ame decided against asking too many questions, at least not yet. She wanted to make a good first impression to whoever this guy was. He must have been someone who had a great importance to the mews of Tokyo if he was here telling her that she was a mew, here in New York. Without realizing it, Ame had followed him to the giant-pink-cake-looking cafe that she had seen earlier.

Mew Mai: Yup! I'm leaving you here. Please review! That's all I gotta say so I'm gonna go watch anime on youtube! 


End file.
